Ghost Da Hydreigon
by GhostDaHydreigon
Summary: enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a simple hydreigon named Ghost. He never really left his cave, unless it was for berries and water. He would occasionally see his friends and it was a zangoose named Rocko, serperior named Alexis, and a haxorus named David. He never hung out with his friends very much, he used to always though. He always felt down but no one knows why when they try to ask he always makes something up and leaves. Then a bunch of Durant came in his cave and said "vat r u doing in out cave" all at the same time. Then Ghost said "this is my cave u can't kick me out". The Durant used flash cannon and combined them for more power. To counter Ghost used flash cannon as well. But there were to much Durant and Ghost could hold it back. Ghost ducked and the Durant's flash canon destroyed half of the cave. Fitted in rage Ghost used fire blast on the Durant and the whole cave was destroyed.

The next day Ghost had to move so he said bye to all of his friends. Rocko especially didn't want him to leave, they were best friends. Ghost flew off to find a new cave it took him days to find a new mountain. As he was resting he went to find food and water, when he got ambushed by a hariyama. He was confused because they don't usually live in the forest. Hariyama said "HEY THOSE ARE MY BERRIES" Ghost said "calm down its not hurting no one". "Oh someone is gonna get hurt" said the raged hariyama. Hariyama was coming in for a Mach punch but Ghost used fire blast just before he got punched. The hariyama flew through 5 trees and got back up hurt by then Ghost had left. But then he got blasted by the hariyamas focus blast and fell to the ground. Just before he passed out he saw some random Pokémon dragging him.

Ghost finally woke up and was surrounded by a bunch of teddiursa most female but a few were male and all the ursaring were gone off to find food. The teddiursa told Ghost vat happened and how he got here. One of the teddiursa said "hey you're kind of lucky to be here, we want u to meet someone". Ghost looking confused as ever said "ok lead me to them". The teddiursa grabbed to Ghosts arm and escorted him to a different hydreigon it was female, Ghost was infatuated with her. The one little teddiursa said "hey Lucina, I want you to meet Ghost he crashed in front of the mountain". "H-h-hey I mean hello umm" Ghost said. "I'm Ghost nice to meet u". Lucina said "hey Ghost my names Lucina, I've never seen a male of my kind before". Lucina looked all over Ghosts body as Ghost blushed. Then a teddiursa came in and said "Lucina the ursaring are back". Lucina said "hey Ghost I have to go help prepare dinner, maybe we can talk there". "Sure" said Ghost. Then the teddiursa that escorted Ghost said "oooo you like her". Ghost said "Yeah so vat" the teddursa said "aww that's adorable".

So it was night and all the food was ready everyone was prepared to eat and a lot of the teddiursa were talking about Ghost. Lucina kept talking about Ghost and his life before he came here and all of his friends and everything his likes and dislikes anything she could think of and she was extremely interested. Lucina said "wow u have the best life Ghost, you're so interesting". "Thanks I don't think so though" said Ghost. Lucina jumped up and said "are u crazy you have one of the most interesting lives of them all you were raised by a kyurem it doesn't get better than that". "I guess your right I do have an amazing life". Lucina said "the heack u do I would love to be you" Ghost Blushed and said "thanks your pretty cool to". Lucina blushed too and all the teddiursa were whispering. So after dinner Lucina demanded that Ghost would follow her. "Hey Ghost I have a present for you" said Lucina. "Oh yeah what is it" Ghost replied. Lucina said "this" as Lucina kissed Ghost on the lips. Ghost blushed and said "thank you" and went back to his room and went to sleep, 3 teddiursa were watching as it happened.

The next day Ghost woke up to 3 teddiursa in his face and Ghost said "vat are you doing". One of the teddiursa said "we saw u kiss Lucina" she said with a big smile. Ghost yelled "WHY WERE U LOOKING AT US". Teddiursa said "we wanted to see what happened after dinner" the tuddiursa giggled and ran out of Ghosts room. But one of the teddiursa came back sand said "hey Ghost u coming breakfast is ready". Ghosts' stomach growled "I am hungry" said Ghost. "Well then let's go" said the teddiursa. Ghost immediately followed. "Wow everything looks amazing" said Ghost. The one teddiursa said "I know right, Lucina made it she loves to cook, oh and also the ursaring". Ghost walked up to Lucina and said "wow u made all this it's amazing" as Ghost took a bite out of it. "Aww thanks but I can't take all of the credit" said Lucina, "I want you to meet everyone today on the mountain you up for it". "Of course" Ghost replied.

After Breakfast Lucina and I went to meet everyone, we met a bunch of rhyhorn, rhydon, and 1 rhyperior, a sawk and a throh, a bunch of geodude and gravler and more. "Wow u have a lot of friends" said Ghost. "U can to" said Lucina "it's not hard, I walk around saying hi to everyone all the time". "I get nervous meeting new people" said Ghost. "It's ok you'll make a lot of friends if u hang with me" said Lucina. "Ok sure" said Ghost, "It's almost lunch" said Lucina, "we should get going". Ghost said "sure lets go". As they were eating lunch they were talking about each other's lives while eating. Ghost suggested that they go on a walk down the mountain, Lucina agreed. So after lunch Ghost and Lucina went for a walk and while they were walking Lucina stopped Ghost and Ghost said "what's the matter". Lucina kissed Ghost and they started making out on the ground and then they heard rustling in the bushes. Ghost said "who's there" then Rocko the zangoose one of Ghosts old friends came out of the bushes. "Wow what were u guys doing did I interrupt" said Rocko. "VAT ARE U DOING HERE" Ghost said surprised. "Here to find my buddy" replied Rocko, "so vats going on, who's that". "Rocko, Lucina, Lucina Rocko" said Ghost. "Wait your rocko the zangoose, Ghost told me so much about u" said Lucina. "Cool I know I'm amazing, best zangoose ever". Then Lucina said "you were right Ghost he does have a big ego". Then Rocko said "HEY" as Ghost and Lucina laughed. "So where do you guys live" said rocko.

So Lucina, Ghost, and Rocko went back to the cave and Rocko instantly made friends with everyone. Everyone was amazed by him, he was using all kind of moves to impress the teddiursa, and the ursaring were clapping in the back. "He makes friends easily" said Lucina. "Yup it's a skill" said Ghost. "So now vat"? "Well it's almost dinner time how about you help me make food for everyone" Lucina said in excitement. "Oh uh I don't know how to cook very well" Ghost said. "You'll be fine, I'm sure of it" Lucina went to the kitchen and started making food for everyone as Ghost helped get ingredients. After 12 minutes of cooking food was finally done, the ursaring prepared the table and everyone ate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ghost wake up" Lucina shook Ghost as he slowly woke up. "Thank god you're awake". "What's up?" as Ghost got up from sleeping. "Ghost my dad is visiting he isn't as nice as me he is really mean" Lucina was extremely worried. Ghost yawned and was barely listening to Lucina "what is your dad like" Ghost was oblivious to what Lucina said. Lucina yelled at Ghost "are u even listening!" "Yeah yeah I'm just really tired" as Ghost yawned and closed his eyes. The moment Ghost closed his eyes a roaring came from the cave. Then Rocko went up to him and said "hey some people are trying to sleep". Then Lucina's dad who was named Greg. He blasted Rocko with a powerful dragon pulse and hit him into the wall. Lucina went up to Greg and said "daddy" and had a big smile. But Greg didn't smile not even an inch, "where is he" Greg roared. "Who I don't know what your talking about" Lucina desperately tried to change the subject. "I'm not dumb I'm talking about that hydreigon sleeping in that room". "Oh you mean ghost yeah yeah I'll get him" Lucina went into Ghosts room and shook Ghost with all of her might. Ghost of course woke up, "what's going on are we being attacked" Ghost said with confusion. Lucina responded saying "well you are if u don't hide".

Lucina had explained everything to Ghost, "Wait so I have to fight him so I can date you" Ghost yelled. Lucina had covered his mouth, "keep it down, you need to hide". Ghost tried to hide but Lucina's dad got impatient and went into the room. Greg said "Lucina did you explain it to him", as Lucina responded "of course daddy". Greg had grabbed Ghost and dragged him outside, while Ghost was being dragged he noticed for the first time the ursaring weren't smiling. He also noticed the teddiursa in the corner shaking he was outside and wasn't ready to fight as Lucina was watching from the mountains. Greg used a barrage of dragon pulses, but Ghost avoided them only from pure luck. At that point Ghost got serious Ghost used a fire blast and Greg took it like it was nothing. Smoke emerged and Greg said "hah is that the best u got" at that moment ghost emerged from the smoke and used a dragon on Greg and he fell to the ground.

The battle raged on and Ghost was almost beated into submission, while Greg had only a few scratches. Ghost would not give up he knew if he did he could never see Lucina again so Ghost didn't Quit he kept on fighting. "Heh seems like you're getting tired, maybe you should quit" Greg laughed as he said that. Ghost filled with determination said "never, why are you doing this, I don't want to fight, I never did". Greg's smirk turned into a frown, at that point Greg had used Draco meteor and one of them crushed Ghost. Ghost had pulled it off and coughed blood as Greg said "you're not bad you've lasted longer than anyone else I fought, and u got up after a Draco meteor, look you can date my daughter". Ghosts face lit up with excitement. Ghost turned to Lucina's direction and shook his head. Lucina knew what he was talking about and went down the mountain to hug him. Greg face turned enraged when they weren't looking. So Greg had went home.

Ghost had went back to the cave and his body was sore he was breathing heavily and could barely move Lucina had to drag him into the cave. Everyone was staring at him in concern as Rocko helped him into his room. "Geez he got rekt, is he gonna be ok" Rocko was very concerned. Lucina had responded "I'm not sure but we have a blissey in the mountains, you go find her". "On it" Rocko had searched everywhere to find that blissey. He went to everyone and they didn't see her today. So Rocko just went higher up the mountain. That's when he saw the blissey healing a Pokémon it was Alexis the serperior one of Ghosts old friends. David the haxorus was looking to the sky in the direction of the sea which was behind the mountain.

Rocko rushed back with Alexis and David also the blissey, "I found her and someone else!" Rocko went to Ghosts room with the blissey but blissey had healed Alexis first. Alexis had got up and felt fine, so Alexis had saw rocko and gave him a hug almost choking him. Alexis had asked where she was and Rocko told her also telling him of the condition of Ghost. Alexis and Rocko rushed into Ghosts room to see how he was doing. Slow and steadily Ghost was getting healed, after 30 mins Ghost had woke up to Alexis in his face and David in the corner while Rocko was laying by his feet. Ghost had though he was dreaming as he pinched himself. Ghost had asked what Alexis and David was doing here, Alexis responded "we came here to see you of course". Ghost had got up as Lucina was coming in the room, she got excited and yelled Ghost and gave him a hug. Alexis had noticed and got jealous she always had a crush on Ghost, and Rocko had knew. Rocko said to Alexis "too late" and silently laughed.

Alexis had grabbed Rocko and threw him out the room, blissey had noticed and went to heal rocko as she went out the cave. Rocko had rushed back in and scalded Alexis, Alexis used leer to make Rocko back off. So after that Lunch was ready and everyone went to eat and it was an amazing lunch. Everyone went outside to have fun all the teddiursa too they were gone for hours as the ursaring fixed the best dinner they could. So after a long day and an amazing dinner everyone went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*in Ghosts dreams*

 _ **Ghost hey Ghost it's time to leave Ghost you must wake up**_ *fire is everywhere and Lucina's eyes are bloody* _**It's time to wake up Ghost wake up**_ "wake up wake up" Ghost woke up to Lucina shaking him and Rocko and Alexis by the entrance. Lucina had hugged Ghost and said "thank god you're up you were shaking and sweating are you ok". Ghost responded saying "yeah I'm fine", "thank god" Lucina said, Lucina grew a radiant smile and Ghost got up. "So Ghost vat did you want to show me" Lucina said as Ghost was thinking in confusion "oh yeah what time is it!" Lucina said it was 11:00, Ghost asked if he wanted to go for a walk.

Deep on a pathway in the forest Lucina had Stopped Ghost "Ghost where are we going". "Where almost there come on", after 10 mins of flying to their destination they reached a picnic behind a few trees hidden away. "Ghost u did this all by yourself" Lucina had said with a surprised look on her face. "Well I didn't do it all by myself, Rocko helped". "How nice of him, how bout we start eating" Lucina said with a smile. So Ghost and Lucina had ate everything and it was delicious, "everything was amazing, thanks, you can really cook". Ghost had blushed and said "aww I'm not that good not as good as you at least". Lucina had gave him a kiss and said "let's go back to the cave". Ghost said "sure lets go", and they both flew back to the cave.

When they got back to the cave it started thunder storming, "Lucky us" Lucina had said. Ghost looked outside and saw a hyper beam hitting the ground coming for the mountain, Ghost yelled "everybody get down"! The mountain had exploded only the top part debris was everywhere. David had went out of his room and looked outside and saw a Pokémon he had never seen before. It was an Yvaltal everyone looked outside as it flew away, *it stopped raining, Fire is everywhere*.

Half of the teddiursa are crying because they got hurt the rest are just sad, Lucina looked like she was about to cry. "It's gonna be alright" Ghost had said, Lucina hugged Ghost and started to cry. Rocko had walked in the room rubbing his eyes, what's going on, why is there a hole in the mountain. David had explained everything that had happened. Rocko was surprised to vat had happened, Lucina had rushed out to check on everyone. Lucina came back and said a lot of people were injured none dead, she was relieved but still disappointed.

Ghost and the other Pokémon had followed him to find a new cave, but everywhere they went all they saw was death and destruction Pokémon dead as far as the eye can see. They started to lose spirit some of the teddiursa just quit and stopped moving so the ursaring had to carry them. It's been months since they found a new cave they just settled by this lake there was a cave behind that waterfall. Everyone rushed to see this cave and it was huge. So they decided to settle there when Rocko went outside the Yvaltal was staring at him about to shoot a hyper beam. At that moment Rocko knew he was going to die, just when he shot it 2 other zangoose had jumped out of some bushes and pushed him out the way.

"Hello my name is Dexter and this is my little sister Katie" the first zangoose said, "hello" Katie had said. Rocko was drooling a bit and looking love struck by Katie "is he gonna be ok" Katie told her brother. Ghost, Lucina, and the 3 ursaring had rushed outside and saw a huge hole in the ground. Rocko had stuck his head out the bush and walked over to Ghost, he had introduced the 2 zangooses to him.

Ghost said "nice to meet you where do u guys live", Dexter had pointed at the cave Ghost and the others were living in "that's where we live". Ghost had apologized for taking their homes, but they allowed them to live there. So we after that had happened they all went in to check everything out, then they had lunch. They could still hear rumbling coming from the destructive power of Yvaltals hyper beam, all the teddiursa got scared from it. The Yvaltal had eventually came back, he roared for the Pokémon to come out, he yelled "fight me"! All the Pokémon came out except the teddiursa's.

The Yvaltal started off by using hyper beam on them, at that moment Katie, the 3 ursaring, and Lucina used Protect and made a huge protect. When it hit a huge explosion happened which made smoke come up. Ghost and Lucina flew up above the Yvaltal and used a combined dragon pulse it was a direct hit. The Yvaltal had came up behind the two Hydreigons and used dark pulse, they fell to the ground and was hurt even know it wasn't very effective. Rocko had asked the Dexter and Katie if they knew hyper beam and they did. Rocko, Katie, and Dexter had used a combined hyper beam that had a direct hit on him. The battle had raged on for hours and most of the Pokémon were in submission. Yvaltal was going to use one last hyper beam to kill them but at that moment a huge flash of thunder struck the Yvaltal he fell from that single strike. The mysterious Pokémon grabbed everyone before Yvaltal had went into submission. Only one single teddiursa saw her because the rest were sleep, the mysterious Pokémon dropped off all the Pokémon in a safe location. The Pokémon left.

A few hours later the Pokémon woke up, and went to find a new cave, it wasn't long before they found Ghosts old cave which had somehow got fixed so they lived there. 3 days later Lucina went to see if her dad was ok, he was dead. 2 weeks later Ghost had asked to marry Lucina and Rocko and Katie started dating, after a year Ghost and Lucina had 2 children, they named them Ghost Jr and Gyro.

 **THE END**


End file.
